Roentgen Story
by KirasTastefulTragedy
Summary: AU ff7 world almost in a medieval-like setting. Cloud is being held by a captor. Memories and flashbacks piece it all together. Including his feelings for his brother Sephiroth's lover teh Knight Genesis. What went wrong to get him where he is now.
1. Evergreen

Disclaimer:::: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 characters or any other game items, places etc… I also do not own the Album 'Roentgen' by HYDE, nor do I own the song 'Evergreen' by HYDE.

Warnings:::: This is a Yaoi story… be warned male x male relationships. Abuse. Blood. Hurt/comfort etc… you are warned.. not kid or work friendly. MATURE CONTENT!

A/N 1:::: This short story series will be 4 parts long (or longer should I decide to continue it)and more specifically this first chapter… It is inspired by the song evergreen the first of the Roentgen Stories that are released as four different music videos designed to be viewed together like a story by HYDE. I love HYDE.. and other Japanese artists… and I love this series of songs. I hope that no one minds that I decided to do a ff7 AU almost medieval style angst/hurt/abuse/s&m/comfort fic!

"**ROENTGEN STORY"**

_Chapter one_

'_Evergreen'_

There was hardly a sound as his boot covered feet touched the ground with each step. There air was dense, fog settling in all of the lower lying places. A slight chill to the soul would be felt, though the temperature wasn't the cause. The moon's covered and dim lighting barely provided enough of a path to walk by. It was a night such as this that he had acquired his 'Flower'. No one took him seriously. He was only 'The Man's' Uke… nothing of his own, belonging to him or giving his life any lasting meaning. Well, that all changed.

He figured he'd been out for fresh air and a walk, long enough. His treasured dear one would be waking any moment now…

~*~})}=o={({~*~

Cloud awakened long before he opened his eyes. Like so many mornings… or whatever time it was that he'd awoken, He felt such pain and aching all over his body. He felt that maybe… just maybe, if he kept his eyes shut he could will away the pain, distract from his destiny yet a little longer for this day.

He moved and rolled his tongue around in his mouth a little bit to try to moisten the arid desert-like feel to it. How many days had it been this time, since he'd had a decent amount of water or nourishment. Only being able to take in enough to survive wouldn't do for much longer. Eventually a body would rebel and give up even with that tiny amount to try to nurse along life.

'Broken'? Hardly, Cloud was far from broken. He squeezed his eyes shut a bit tighter. No he didn't want to wake up, he didn't want to allow one more scant step to bring him closer to 'broken'. He didn't want to allow the nightmare to continue in his waking hours either. Yes, if he kept his eyes closed, he could will away the nightmare and image he was home.

He wouldn't stretch yet, or breathe deeply, nothing to give away his alertness, though; 'He' usually had an acute sense knowing exactly when Cloud was awake. Yeah, it wouldn't be long. Cloud never escaped for long, even in his imaginings. He was kept too aware of the truth, and even his dreams and sleep state offered no refuge.

Did he hate 'Him'? No… Did he detest 'Him'? Sometimes… Did he fear 'Him'? … Cloud didn't want to … No… Cloud found it hard to feel anything negative at all, in fact he was blessed with indifference with regard to emotion. Cloud only hated himself, his pain, his body, his own soul's betrayal of the situation.

"Well… awake to see the day my 'Flower'… come see life with me for yet another accursed period. Your beauty will lend to my life…" 'He' Spoke. His words flowing like a soothing balm, as deceitful as ever to Clouds heart. Ohh how he yearned and ached for those words every day, or something of the like. His insides smiled and ached to be near 'Him'. But Reality and sense stayed just for a moment at the forethoughts of his mind. Cloud knew he needed to dig in longer, hold back, fight… not give up. This was WRONG…

"Hmm… still trying to fight gallantly my dear. But really, though the games we play are fun. It truly hurts my very core of being to keep doing this to you." 'His' Voice floated over Clouds shoulder, along with it his breath, causing Clouds insides to quicken in need, want, and maybe even in fear.

'His' Voice deepened, maybe even showing a tinge of sadness. "So be it, My dear… I gave you enough of a chance." The breathe that tingled over my still sleepy and sore form seemed to turn hotter as the whispered words of a spell mingled in the air. "Demi 2… you force me my 'flower'"…

Cloud felt what little strength he had falter greatly he felt the previous pains even more now. He tried to tense up his muscles, he knew what would come next. 'He' Would move Cloud next… and move onto the next part of their daily dance.

Cloud felt his body being lifted up completely and smoothly despite his tenseness and attempts to fight against the movement. He was lifted with a gentleness that opposed what was being accomplished. But he wouldn't look into those eyes. He couldn't look into them, Cloud felt that tightness return to his chest and dampness form at the corners of his eyes. He'd gone far past tears now… no more left in him, especially not tears of … what?

"I lie awake beside the windowsill

Like a flower in a vase

A moment caught in glass.. Mmm"

He brought me into the adjoining room to my suite. My body shivered, what from? I didn't know. He stood me up against the wall, my normal position. He allowed his fingers to play down my shoulders and arms his touch leaving fire in its wake. Bringing me to life causing my eyes to close slowly and lustfully, I knew what would happen next but I couldn't help myself.

"Ah, ah… Dear, is that going to help you… you want my touch, you crave my touch… you lust for me… I own you yet you balk. Why do you deny what is deep seeded in your own soul. You'd rather deny us both the freedom of flight into that wondrous world?" His words were slightly seasoned with bitterness. I knew he hated this, yet craved it. Needing a way to seize control of something… somehow. My heart went out to him even though I should have been worrying about myself in this moment.

His hands brought my own above my head. I didn't bother fighting him. I felt the metal bite in before I heard the clack of the lock on it. He'd lifted them higher and pulled them tighter on my wrists than usual. "My dear Flower… I ache doing this… and grow tired… please… accept what is necessary…" He said in a tired and bitter tone again. My arms were pulled so high that it would be difficult for my feet to find purchase on the ground to allow myself the freedom of at least a little movement. For the first time this morning I think I felt a slight chill of fear now.

He leaned close to my face again beside my ear without touching "Stop" He whispered the spell… and without a hesitation he showed his skill and strength and whispered again "Bio 2." Almost at the same time I felt my body seize up painfully and the burning and sickening sensation of the poison to wash over me. My strength being attacked was the least of my worries. My stomach quaked and if I could have moved I probably would have heaved. Instead the rancid and sick feeling stayed centered in my gut causing a whine to wisp out of my throat. I couldn't even scream or pull away.

My mind drifted far away for a moment. A home.. large and bright filled my mind's eye. The ocean could be heard in the background. The home was strong build up with a stone façade. The air even tasted sweet and salty….

"The rays of sunlight come and beckon me..

To a sleepy dreamy haze

A sense of summer days.. Aaa

If only I could stop the flow of time

Turn the clock to yesterday

Erasing all the pain.. Mmm"

~*~})}=o={({~*~

"So Gen… you gonna let my brother treat you like that?" I asked with a twinkle in my eye. I'd just watched my brother grasp Genesis by the hair and throw him against the front wall. He'd kissed him… thoroughly right after. But still. The cinnamon topped knight allowed My brother, his General and leader treat him like this and far worse… all of the time.

"My dear Cloud… you know not of the ways and breath of love do you?" He replied with a slight glimmer in his eye. "Your brother is a man I shall look up to, till the day I breathe my last. He shall not ever return the same affection however" He said as a sadness filled his features. "But so long as I can serve by his side I will do so… with the courage and strength and want of heart that I possess"

The days were long and warm. I would watch from my window. A young and innocent being, still. I'd watch as my brother would ride in and Genesis would walk up to him to tell him of the days' report, and when they figured no one was looking I would still watch on in the moonlight as My brother would kiss him, throw him to the ground or against the wall and slap him, hit him… then take him. I would be flushed and heated in watching the moment unfurl. Genesis never cried out loud. Maybe he stifled a cry now and then, I couldn't see everything that was done to him, but he nobly would take everything that Sephiroth would give him. And be left against whatever surface he'd been taken on… to be alone.

My brother would probably have me killed if he knew I saw these things happen. But their beauty together was haunting, honestly the two most beautiful men in the kingdom. But I also watched… as he cried. Genesis would cry at being left, when he thought no one could see. His tears glinted in the moonlight tarnishing his face. Sometimes the bruises or the blood would become clearer now that he stood or lay alone. He would curl to his side or sink to the ground holding his legs. I saw a weakness that no other person would ever see. Not even Sephiroth… his lover.

My love for the cinnamon knight grew with my age, and slowly I let him know through kind words, gentle touches on the shoulder. I spent more time with him here at the estate than my brother did. As Sephiroth was always gone… doing something for our kingdom or fighting somewhere to improve our name with other allied kingdoms.

But with time I watched as the beauty in Genesis faded… and faded… and dimmed yet more. He ached, but not physically… I ached for him. I wanted him to know how I felt. I couldn't watch as he was destroyed… no more!

~*~})}=o={({~*~

I was brought back to my senses with the crack of a whip. No… not that again, My body was still raw and tender from the last time. But there was nothing I could do against it. I still couldn't look into his eyes. I ached inside and out. Why.. Why cant I save myself.. why couldn't I save you… My thoughts tried so hard to escape to the past again as the lashes began with vengeance. Laying across my stomach, not my back this time. I still couldn't cry out, shift, anything. I could hardly breathe through the pain. Another lash that was deeper than the first wave of them cut in across my bare abdomen. Bringing blood to the surface this time.

I could barely close my eyes… I think it was only gravity that was on my side for that, I wouldn't be able to open them on my own though. The pain was trying to keep me alert and aware but my very soul was aching to retreat.

"I've only memories of happiness

Such pleasure we have shared

I'd do it all again

This scenery is evergreen

As buds turn into leaves

the colors live and breathe "

My mind reeled for a moment, I thought of a time, the first time I felt the bite of the whip. My brother had returned from the front of a war with one of the neighboring Kingdoms to be abnormally aggressive to Genesis.. far worse than he normally was. I walked out into the darkened courtyard to find him beating him, kicking him so that his flesh was bruised all over and then lifting his whip to begin lashing him. I threw myself in front of it to block the blows… and instead received them myself. He had told me I was old enough to interfere so I was old enough to receive what I sought.

Instead of focusing on the first painful memory I tried to think of something simpler and happier; my days of training with Genesis as he taught me to be able to join the knights in my brother's service. Despite my brother's anger… he was a wonderful and beautiful leader NEVER betraying our Kingdom… our family… or our people.

I could smell the salty air as we would train by the cliffs on the sea side. I could feel the light weight first sword that he trained me to use. I could see the beautiful Ruby like glint of his own. Maybe he hadn't faded in beauty and spirit as much as I thought. Or dare I have thought that perhaps I revitalized a little of his beauty. Ohh how little I knew…

The whip met painfully across my chest biting into one of my nipples, the whine gurgled out of my throat and my breathing seized for a moment. What happened… what made it all go wrong… The shock to my system caused me to finally black out… thank Gaia…

"This scenery is evergreen

Your tears are falling silently

So full of joy you are a child of spring

With a beauty that is pure

An innocence endures.. Aaa

You flow right through me

like a medicine

Bringing quiet to my soul

Without you I'm not whole"

Blood covered the floor in splatters, and it stained in splashes across his chest and his pants. He'd taken his shirt off before gathering Cloud up into his arms. He wanted to feel his skin. He wanted and ached to touch him taste him feel him… But his journey and all their losses couldn't be in vain. He needed to conquer this flower… needed him by his side. And he needed to face it. He loved the games they'd played in the beginning. But now… months later he ached for the boy… He wanted so badly to get him to snap out of this struggle. To break… so that he could be there to hold him while he pieced back together.

He bit back the urge to scream. There was more at stake than his own personal conquering. If only Cloud understood that there was far more out there that mattered. But… also his time would be narrowing down now.

He grinned and spoke aloud. "Big brother will be coming for you soon… you best awaken my dear… and maybe…" His voice lowered to a whisper as he reached up to stroke clouds cheek. "Maybe you can love me now…" He released the spells and cured the boy enough to make due, he took care of the poisoned status and hoped that Cloud's stomach would feel good enough to hold some food when he awoke.

~*~})}=o={({~*~

"This scenery is evergreen

I need you far too much

I long to feel your touch"

For once my sleep provided me a reprieve… maybe it wasn't sleep. Maybe I was finally not breathing at all. But as consciousness slowly enveloped me with light and pain, I knew I hadn't been so fortunate. I am caught in place again. This constant and endless waltz. What good am I? I looked to the window beside my bed, making out the dark green of the damp forest that surrounded where I was held.

I tried to roll my tongue in my mouth again. But failed and almost gagged. Maybe the remnants of my body's reaction to the poison still remained even though the poison itself was gone. Though he put me through pain… he always took away a lot of it when he was done. Never leaving any effects active for too long. Never pushing me past the point of no return. He was talented, and compassionate, the same as he was ruthless and cruel. But… then again, that wasn't his fault, he wasn't born that way. He'd been groomed to be that way.

Though my strength was still mostly gone, my wounds were at least partially healed. The ones from the previous day were almost gone only leaving scabs instead of raw streaks on my back. My wrists sported new marks that ached and my stomach, chest and abdomen now felt raw instead. The burning ache was soothing though. As much as I wished myself dead in some moments there was always still too much to remain alive for. The pain and ache reminded him he still was here on Gaia… not in Hell…

Cloud sat up to the edge of his bed, somehow he sensed that he was alone this time. A thankful reprive right? He looked around not missing the disappointment that lay fertile in his sould giving birth to emptiness again. This empty ache that was more painful than the physical ailments that he sported. Cloud wrapped his arms around himself in a hugging motion, careful not to hurt the sore and tender parts of his body. He only wished he was being held by someone else right now…

"This scenery is evergreen

You've always been so dear to me"

He made his way over to the door, maybe it was left unlocked for him this time. Had he earned the right to venture out again? He wanted to quench his thirst. And he didn't want to be alone right now.

His bare feet scuffed along the floor. He wasn't allowed to wear clothes. Thank Gaia it wasn't cold now like it was when he'd first been brought here. With only a sheet to cover with at night it was torture, more so than the literal torture. He lifted a shaky hand to the door handle, when he pulled it gave. He was surprised; he didn't think that it would have actually been open. He was relieved. Maybe he could drink and eat something. But really that wasn't the main reason he was venturing now was it.

Cloud tried to hold himself upright as he ventured into the breakfast room that his suite opened up to before the main doors to the hall. The room was sunny and bright overlooking an open plot of land next to the massive house. It was beautiful, and Cloud didn't think he'd been so happy to see something more than the evergreens that he saw out his bedroom window… which only tugged at his memories further.

He quietly tried to lift his feet higher so that he wouldn't be making so much noise, despite the weakened state of his body, which led him to want nothing more than to ball up in the corner and sleep. He knew that if the door was open that he would not be alone. But surprisingly he entered into the end of the room with the table and chairs and no one was there. His heart dropped, and sped up at the same time.

He looked at the double doors. Maybe now was his chance to escape? But something made him look to the right by the large glassed in area passed the table. There, the normally chained off handles of the doors to the small breakfast balcony were wide open. Fresh air and sunlight streaming in unencumbered made Cloud close his eyes and take a deep breath in. How could he have not noticed that right off?

That meant that he was out there. Cloud looked again at the doors to the hall way. This really was his chance. He strode towards them purposefully a few paces. But stopped. Dropped his shoulders. Felt the last bit of strength drain out of him as he slowly turned on his heels. His head dropped. Something wasn't right… he knew it… He also couldn't fight his heart.

As he stepped out onto the balcony he ached to just grow wings and fly away… away from the pain..the need… the hurt… the longing. But when he turned to the left once outside the door what he saw made all his own sadness and hurt fly away without him.

"This scenery is evergreen

It sorrows at the sight

of seeing you so sad

This scenery is evergreen

I wish that I could dry your tears"

Clouds mind played back a moment in time… He went back to the courtyard one time after his brother had left on a mission of peace this time. He had been in the stables when once again his brother had opened up in a fury towards his cinnamon knight. The beautiful angel that was always there for him when he returned. Defending him, the kingdom, their family… anything that Sephiroth would have wanted in a Knight by his side or a lover to hold.

He'd spyed from the stable door only 20 feet away as Sephiroth beat and pummeled the fallen angel. Genesis cried silently with his eyes closed, Cloud knew this from watching the knight so many times from afar as he cried alone. He hid it so well. The silvery haired General pulled out his sword a long Katana that glinted a pale silver like his hair in the sunlight and threw the cinnamon haired man over on his face on the ground. He pushed the tip of the sword through the man's clothes and to gouge into his back. He then sliced across in 5 different strokes.

Fresh blood poured from the wounds and Genesis still was silent. Only a muffled moan escaping his lips. The general pulled the bloodied man onto his knees and ripped his pants down enough so that he could access his opening, and see the knights swollen and red member. Sephiroth pulled his own dripping member out and without any warning shoved in to the balls. He thrusted hard and fast into the now slightly torn opening. He pumped quick deep and without remorse. Now blood was welling up from the abused opening as well. Still… Genesis did not cry out.

Cloud watched in horrifying detail as his mighty brother raped and left Genesis for dead. Yes he'd seen them both climax and he'd seen Genesis' face tighten in delight for a brief moment. But in the end yes… simply left for dead. The knight was bleeding and hurt far worse than any time before. Sephiroth simply pulled his pants back up and sheathed his sword that he'd still held in his hand before. He glanced back once at Genesis, perhaps saying goodbye in a way, then mounted up on his horse and galloped hard and fast like everything he was… far away.

Cloud cried out and ran without a second thought to the beautiful red haired man that had become his idol, his mentor… and something more in his eyes. He gathered him up in his arms and cried. The knight was passed out but his face too shone with tears now. Cloud tried not to hurt him but no matter how hard he tried he would brush his wounds and suddenly Genesis' eyes were open and filled with fury.

"How dare you touch me!" Genesis cried out. "How dare you see me like this!" He accused. How he found the strength to fortify his pride right then Cloud didn't know. The man was even more of an enigma than he'd realized.

Cloud simply allowed his own tears to fall and turned his head. "There, now I can't see you" He said with a shaky voice and slowly began rocking the man in his newly tightened embrace. He couldn't see Genesis' reaction but his body didn't fight the rocking embrace at all. He felt the Knights head turn towards his chest and felt the heat of his tears soak his shirt.

Part of Cloud died that day… He may have saved Genesis or may not have, he would never know. He'd brought the man to the main front room of the house to allow him to sleep on the futon while cloud went to get something to clean his wounds.

When the blond boy had returned there was nothing on the futon but a bloody few lines and stains. Cloud had felt his eyes refill with tears again. He knew that this man… this angel… this enigma was too far out of his reach. And not for him to know, or understand. So like a senseless baby he stood there that day crying.

The following days and weeks had led to a new type of coldness and aloofness from the knight. It would be a long time before he trained with the boy again. But Cloud would still see and hear his abuse once his Brother had returned home again. Only this time he stayed inside with the shutter closed and would hide his face in his pillows or busy himself in the house when he heard it. Still… the sound of the cries and knowing there were tears, would eat at him.

Again Cloud was faced with those tears. He turned his face towards the clearing and tried to stifle his own. Yes, if ever there was a time to escape… Now would be it.

Looking back at the beautiful cinnamon topped angel that sat curled up and quivering in the corner of the balcony. Cloud could once again not stop himself. He tried to cover himself some as he walked forward.

"Please Genesis… don't cry." He said in a meek, dry, and unused voice. He reached forward to wrap his arms around the Once-Knight and kneeled down beside him. "you can cry… here… I can't see you… let it go" He turned his look towards the stone façade of the building to Genesis' back and began to rock him gently.

"The bells have rung

The time has come

I cannot find the words

to say my last goodbye

This scenery is evergreen

You've always been so dear too me"

~*~})}=o={({~*~

~End of Chapter One~

A/N 2:::: Ok guys… please don't flame… I guess I needed a poetic/twisted outlet and this awesomely beautiful and inspirational song (series of songs really… but for this chappy… this song :P) moved me for this sort of a setting. The music video itself (Japanese softer version) really inspired me from the visuals, but the words and music of the English rock version really moved me A LOT! Check it out on you tube if ya'l aren't familier with hyde. If you need a link lemme know J

Keep watch I'll be posting more soon I hope J


	2. Angel's Tale

Disclaimer:::: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 characters or any other game items, places etc… I also do not own the Album 'Roentgen' by HYDE, nor do I own the song 'Angel's Tale' by HYDE.

Warnings:::: This is a Yaoi story… be warned male x male relationships. Abuse. Blood. Hurt/comfort etc… you are warned.. not kid or work friendly. MATURE CONTENT!

A/N 1:::: This short story series will be 4 parts long (or longer should I decide to continue it)

More specifically… this chapter… is based on the second part of the Roentgen series of songs by Hyde.. called Angel's tale.

This particular chapter is mainly Genesis POV… and his story moreso, somewhat paralleling the first chapter, but going back further, and going more insight into the situation, their roles, and what is really happening.

REMEMBER… this is a TOTALLY AU story! Ok! Just so that everyone knows…

"**ROENTGEN STORY"**

_Chapter two_

'_Angel's Tale'_

He was tired… so so tired. His light in his soul had faded long ago. And the shell left behind merely was hanging on for 'him'… his flower… He'd lost one love… but wasn't about to lose the other… not yet, and not without a fight. But the fight had taken longer than he'd expected.

Genesis looked down at his hands, Cloud's blood still in the creases and along the nails. The blood of an innocent, one whom he loved dearly. His flower should be free and beautiful, allowed to love and laugh, grow and BE… but Genesis knew what had to be done, he need to save Cloud, in turn saving them all. Well… most of them all.

Where had it all started… how far had he really come? So much had happened in these years.

Sitting himself down on the floor of the balcony that had been closed off for so long, he thought how beautiful the scenery really was. But, he only wished that he could share it with Cloud. If only Cloud would accept what the reality was. That they could no longer support Cloud's brother… and that there was far more to this situation. Cloud needed to concede to him, accept him… and maybe. Just maybe he could openly love his flower… and be in his arms again.

Genesis closed his eyes as the breeze danced around him and took him back in his memories…..

~*~})}=o={({~*~

The entourage came to a halt at the queen's request. The figure they saw on the ground was nothing but a boy, a young teen perhaps at the most. The queen had her knights lift the boy into the carriage and check him for wounds. Though most likely the boy had collapsed from exhaustion and malnutrition. He was obviously a foreigner, the queen noticed as she reached her delicate pale skinned hands to his matted bangs. He had the most warm toned, silken hair under all that travel grime. He looked to have been a fit boy. Maybe with some nutrition and care, he would be a nice young lad.

She had two young boys herself, so her heart went out to the young man that still lay unconscious the remainder of the trip. As they reached the castle of her kingdom the footman carried the significantly lighter then he should be, boy into the first bedroom for guests at the top of the stairs.

"My queen, do you want me to have the servants attend to him now ma'am?" The young footman asked as he stood by the door to leave.

"No, I'll clean him up, tell someone to fetch the doctor and have the cook prepare some broth for the lad…" She said as she poured water into a bowl and got a cloth wet to begin washing at the boys face.

"As you wish Queen Jenovah" The man bowed and retreated from the room.

The queen stood by the boy till he came to consciousness and made sure he was clean, and fed some soothing and nutritious broth lending a warm hand to his forehead when he seemed chilled and lonely between bouts of sleep. She overlooked his care even when he got slightly better.

The boy learned to trust her as a mother. He owed her his life. As strength fully returned and he told her his name, he began to feel as if he too were a son to her. As time went on, he met her son's… and was immediately attached to them and very protective.

His soft yet strong quality's lent to his worth on top of the Queen being immensely attached to the boy. She looked at him like a big brother to her two pale sons. The warm red headed foreigner was a beautiful leveling to their pale and ethereal quality's as he grew and become even taller and stronger of a young man, he took the vows and oaths of their kingdom, and the queen's personal family guard… to protect and serve, first most, her Queen-ship, but her son's… to his very life.

"Here in my heart…

Memories linger…

I hold them sacred…

Safe from all others…

Angel's Tale…"

As days lengthened on the oldest boy Sephiroth's, 15th year, Genesis began to see a new kinship develop between the two of them. And a new awareness as Sephiroth changed from the innocent boy into a young adult. He began to train with him and his trainers, daily. He wanted to be close, and to make the older of the two son's happy. And he also saw that the boy could easily spin out of control. He wanted to be in control of far too much, for his tender age. He wanted to rule the guard that his father had long since passed away from being able to do his duty. He wanted to lead their nation in wars, he wanted to conquer and uphold their kingdoms outlying lands that were in skirmishes with other nations. He wanted, wanted, wanted… so much… so much… Including Genesis.

Genesis fell in love, deeply with the boy, secretly going to him at night, to allow the silver prince to take him. It began as a beautiful journey. Yet it quickly spiraled into a fierce battle of wills. Genesis watched sadly as his friend and brother lost more and more of himself as he conquered lands, people, and Genesis himself. Though, he lost a piece of himself every time that he thought he was only growing more and stronger.

Sephiroth would one day prove to become a danger. But genesis kept this fact secret among many others that he was forced to keep inside, with the tears. Only when he was alone would he allow himself to let it go… He loved the silver prince… he supported him… he filled his dreams as he worshiped him, yet feared him…

"A love such as this…

Once in a lifetime…

Lost in your beauty…

Still dreaming of you…

Angel's Tale…"

As time went by, Genesis became more concerned with the queen. She had fallen ill, and with her unique power to predict partially fulfilled futures, she lay on her sick bed, crying to Genesis… daily begging him to protect her son. He swore to her daily that he did. And always would...no matter what. But when the queen turned her rare green slit eyes towards him… and the palest white/silver tresses floated over his fingertips as she held them tight. He never would have been prepared for what she would say.

"No… Cloud… For the safety and future of our kingdom, and this world… against any and all things, no matter the source… you must protect Cloud." The look of sheer fright and dread on her normally stoic and ethereally beautiful feature's, caused a cold fear to shutter through Genesis body.

That day he vowed on his own blood to uphold this new vow… and that day… the kingdom wailed the mournful loss of their one and only queen. But it also heralded the rise of the older son from prince to King. The day the world changed for Genesis, and his attention turned to the newly crowned prince that sat below and behind the newly crowned King.

~*~})}=o={({~*~

Genesis stayed back… he only wanted to be a support to his king and prince and country. But though he did so, he watched, yes, he watched and learned… and saw the younger blond prince grow. Blossom into something more than a child. He watched as the innocent young soul idolized his brother and followed his every whim and order, and strove to learn everything he could, to be secondary in the kingdom. He wanted for nothing more than to support his brother, their king.

He enjoyed watching the boy learn… even though he knew that Cloud knew some about what Sephiroth did to him, there was nothing he could do about it. And he would take anything that Sephiroth did to him, as long as Cloud was safe, and it made Sephiroth happy.

But as time went on… Cloud sought him out more and more. He rejoiced inside at this. He loved the boy with his whole heart just as much as he did his older brother, but he also wanted to protect the boy. He didn't want Sephiroth to bother his younger brother just because he was spending more time with him. But Genesis figured that this was as good a time as any to train the boy, and get to know him.

Little did he know that the boy would make him feel more alive that he'd felt in a long time. He saw something in his eyes he'd never seen before. And felt something growing under the edge of the heavy weight of responsibility he carried. No matter what, he'd give of himself for this boy's life. He owed the late Queen Jenovah, that much and more. No one knew the hell he'd come from when he'd been taken in, and no one questioned it. He loved this family, and this kingdom.

~*~})}=o={({~*~

Through the days as Cloud grew and changed, he awoke a simple happiness in me. Through gentle reassuring touches that I'd never known, save for the touch of the queen as she'd cared for me in the early days. And sweet encouraging words. It was as if Cloud truly could see me inside, the broken me that was hidden so deeply that no one had ever seen him. I'd never felt this alive. But… this boy… blooming like a flow under his watchful eye… took his breath away.

Though… would it be enough to stop the light from within me from dimming… as fate would have happen…

"You drove the sinner from me…

And shone with such glory…

Touching me softly…

My breath torn away…"

I was being broken… I was being hurt, abused, and beaten. More so now that the queen had been gone for some time. After his mission and travels for our kingdom he would return home to hurt me. It was as if the pain he caused me to feel was being dealt out, so as to be a for ground him. He became someone else when he left the castle. The bigger and wider our kingdom grew, the bigger and wider the gap in his humanity grew. I would always support him. The 'him' that was our kingdom's protector. But I was beginning to think that he would not be such, for much longer.

The training with Cloud has grown risky. He is far too concerned about me, and the treatment from his brother. He is too close. Though, Gaia I ache to just be held by him and to cradle him in return. I want and crave the closeness that we have gained. But beyond and above any selfish wants, is the NEED to protect him. I fear that this is becoming a danger. Sephiroth is not happy with my training and overseeing of his brother.

~*~})}=o={({~*~

I had been avoiding our training sessions for a few weeks, I managed to persuade Cloud to stop coming for training to me, yet not convince him as to why. Sephiroth has become unfailingly harsh. He has left me for dead, more than once… and even my natural ability to heal is lagging now. I believe that Sephiroth may know and even understand a little as to why I am what I am. Though… he will never know my greatest secrets.

The days are wearing on me. I have been to fight beside him now, more often. Though I am still left at the estate more than not. I am a great help to him, in overseeing the kingdom while he is away, Cloud is not old enough to take on that task yet.

I am beginning to feel a bitterness burn inside me, and strain to break free. All the pain, all the abuse, all of the hateful words and actions… it is building up. He trained me so well though, I almost ache for the biting words, and the screams that would be drawn from my body had I not stopped them every time. The pain makes me feel…alive… Maybe my soul is not dying…

It's been a while now, I know that Cloud is trying his best to avoid me… he understood that that was what I wanted from him… though it hurt me to do it. I am far too tarnished for him to be near me. And I would only hurt him… or be the conduit from which true pain would come to him through. If only, if only I could dream of a life where I could love both my pale beauties and protect them and provide for them and be a support to them, if only Sephiroth wasn't loosing who he was… to a sense of archaic ownership and selfishness that he is.

But as Sephirth rode up from his latest mission… I knew that I was on the fine edge of life and death… he would never be the love I once knew… and he was losing who he was. Permanently chipping away.. revealing the death and doom that is destined to come out from his soul… he is slowly revealing the monster within, and I fear that the queen was far too right in her fears.

I braced myself as the beating pummeled me and the maniacal look in his eyes brought forth a hideous monster inside my own as I grinned against the pain, the blood, the shattering blows. But even in the haze of blood and pain I saw the flash of someone dear… yes… my last thought was as I blacked out… the queen was far too right I thought with ultimate dread as the last thing I saw was the whip biting into Cloud as he protected my body bravely with his own

~*~})}=o={({~*~

No words were spoken, as I came to, and found Cloud cradling my head. I didn't comment about the blood streaking his back, and he didn't comment about what had happened to me… we went our separate directions. But waking up to his face watching over me … one of my dearest memories…

"Wrapped in a silver veil…

Under skies so pale…

Trembling as I watched you…

One holy night…

Angel…"

Genesis had felt a sense of distance after the time he'd woken up in Cloud's lap and he and Cloud had went separately to tend their wounded bodies. He knew Cloud watched, he was near… almost every time that Sephiroth did this. And now, ever time, Genesis wondered if it was the last. He felt ready to scream aloud to the heavens for guidance. What should he do? He had a promise to uphold, and a kingdom to help protect, not to mention an innocent and brave blond angel to save. Yet he could not stand up to, or stop Sephiroth. He belonged to him…

Every time was worse, and more painful… and more hateful. Sephiroth returned from wars, and battles, and missions of peace with an unworldly glow to his eyes. And Genesis had noted that Sephiroth had taken to learning magic and spells now too, a thing that was banned when the queen had been alive. He was lost… completely lost. There was but a shadow of the young man Genesis had vowed to love and serve. He knew that soon he would have to do something. For Cloud, For the Kingdom, and More…

"Snow can be warm…

Didn't you know that…

Just like a snowflake…

Falling from heaven…

Angel's Tale…"

Days went by… but still his fate claimed him slowly. The light wasn't bright anymore. Cloud did not look at him with awe and respect, or touch him gently on the shoulder anymore. No, he'd cruelly pushed him away enough so that he'd finally listened. Though Genesis knew he was never far. Watching what went on. And he could take comfort knowing that the blond angel didn't hate him at least.

He'd gone on fighting beside Sephiroth and his sword, and gone on being on the receiving end of Sephiroth's wrath as well.

One particularly warm day… found Genesis at a crux of his life… thinking it was truly the end… where it actually ended up as the true beginning.

Sephiroth had come to him as mighty and venomously beautiful as ever. Bearing down and not uttering word, the silver beauty almost looked regretful. He beat Genesis. Genesis could hardly hold in the cries this time. The pounding the hurting the hating, the sadness. Genesis almost thought he could see the silver king crying silently along with him. Maybe all along Sephiroth knew that he was dying as one person and becoming another and hated it?...

Sephiroth whispered… once… as he pulled out his long thin sword. "I knight you as mine… forever, my red angel…" And he'd sliced deeply across genesis back… how many times the cinnamon knight could not tell. He quivered on the outside and mourned on the inside.

He was taken, brutally then. Feeling acute pleasure alongside the searing pain. Crying out lightly as he orgasm'd along with his silver king. He was abandoned face to the side in the dust on the ground of the courtyard. He saw Sephiroth in slow motion through eyes glassed over in pain and mourning regret, as the silver headed leader of their country and holder of his heart glanced once more at Genesis face as if to say goodbye. He knew that Sephiroth didn't care if he died there on that ground, or maybe a part of him…deep inside still did, did Sephiroth still know in a tiny shard of himself that might still be alive… just what he was really doing? Did the man KNOW that Genesis was fated to be pit against him?

"I kept my feelings from you…

The heavens divide us…

I longed to tell you…

All my heart's desire…"

When Genesis opened his eyes he was no longer laying in the dust of the ground. He looked up to see the golden outline of a sweet brilliant angel. Warm like the sun, and pure like a white winged angel. For a moment he didn't care to wonder how he ended up there, he simply allowed his mind to smile secretly inside at the comfort of being there. But in the briefest of seconds, when it registered on the golden angels face that his eeys were open… Genesis suddenly remembered what happened, the blood, the pain, the humiliation… but worse… He'd been crying, he could feel the droplets of salty water still sliding slowly out of the corner of his eyes despite the fact he'd been out of consciousness.

"How dare you touch me!" Genesis cried out. "How dare you see me like this!" He was beyond humiliated… NO one saw him like this… no one… He felt even more like crying now. Though made no attempt to move, he just wanted to die… have peace now… this was all too much.

But the moment Genesis's words sunk in to the blond's mind, Genesis saw tears begin to fall from his eyes, matching Genesis own. Cloud suddenly cradled him tighter and turned his head. "There, now I can't see you" Cloud said softly… and began to sob quietly while rocking and swaying Genesis body against his own.

Genesis allowed himself to feel the motion of the rocking, and turned his face against Clouds chest burying it and allowing the tears to come unhindered for a time.

Those words had been the opening of the floodgates… Cloud had held him that day till he could cry no more, then without a word exchanges Cloud had helped him to the house. Laid him down on a futon and gone for supplies. Genesis had struggled, but managed to get up and disappear while the blond was gone. He needed time to think, and allow his body to heal itself in lone, sad, silence. His heart was broken, yet yearning… Love… He'd loved one to be torn, and loved another to be a forbidden feeling…

"If only I had wings…

Wings as white as yours…

Up into the sky…

I'd surely fly…

Angel Ahh..."

~*~})}=o={({~*~

Genesis must have been crying and trembling, because he felt his body vibrate against something warm and was startled from his memories to see the scenery around the balcony of the place he'd brought Cloud to.

"Please Genesis… don't cry." Genesis heard from a dry and tired voiced Cloud. But then instead of leaving it at that Cloud leaned down to wrap his arms around Genesis trembling form. He seemed to think about something for a second and then went to speak again as he kneeled and pulled Genesis tighter against him and turned his head to look behind Genesis at the side of the house. "you can cry… here… I can't see you… let it go" …

Genesis leaned into the warm embrace and was pulled like a bee to pollen as he pressed his cheek against the bare flesh of Clouds chest. He deeply inhaled the scent that was all Cloud's. Then wrapped his arms around the frail boy's body and clung like a lifeline to him, weeping for all the countless and sleepless nights, and the pain that he'd caused the boy, and the heartache of not loving him… not allowing himself to truly love him…

~*~  
"Yes, on such snowy nights…

Memories revive…

Your eternal flame…

Burning again secret…"

Genesis felt complete warmth overtake him as the tears began to decrease. Clouds arms tightened though, and embraced him more warmly. Genesis began to feel dampness at the nape of his neck as Cloud buried his face there and kissed it very tenderly.

Genesis pulled his head up from Clouds chest forcing them both to sit up more. He grabbed Clouds face and pulled it to his own and claimed his lips in a warm and chaste kiss. No words were needed as he pulled back again and wrapped his arms around the blond boy.

He'd once been the fallen and saved angel… but that angel no longer existed it was fallen, he now needed to save another angel from falling. The golden angel that was tightly tucked into his embrace…

"Here in my heart…

Memories linger…

I hold them scared…

Safe from all others…

Angel's Tale…"

~*~})}=o={({~*~

~End of Chapter Two~

A/N 2:::: ok… that's all for chapter 2… and gen-only POV… Next chapter is "shallow sleep" and will be both POV's back and forth… and also… it will have citrus in it :P and history stuff again… and also some really REALLY sick stuff too.. so, be warned ahead of time. The next two chapters (final half) of this story will both be quite long compared to the first two chapters.

I hope to update sooner than it took me this time for an update… sorry. I was in a writing slump for quite a while… and more that in a GREAT mood for writing recently and been having a hard time deciding on what to write on :P I want to write and work on ALL of my stories! So.. they shall ALL have updates.. slowly but surely…

And of course… been listening to self titled HYDE works… as well as LOTS of L'arc en ciel! Lol… between those selections and VAMPS… I just CANNOT get enough of that man :P:P:P ta ta for now!


End file.
